


Not the Chocobros

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humor, M/M, have you seen the internet no wonder he has so many issues, poor Prompto uses the internet, sexual content briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Prompto finds the "Chocobros" tag. Etro help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of graphic sexual content about a picture.
> 
> I am just in love with this fandom, okay?

Prompto is obnoxiously good with the internet and even better at snooping to find out anything that has his name tagged. It starts as a way to try and find more about who he is, who he really is, but it ends up something very different.

Especially when he finds the “chocobros” tag. 

At first, he’s flattered, because really, who wouldn’t be? The Prince’s closest friends and advisors seemingly stole half of Insomnia’s hearts, and it makes Prompto smile. There are cute little drawings, short stories from people who run into them, even a couple of half-hidden sneak shots of the four men. There’s even a few from Noctis’s birthday celebration, and that really does surprise Prompto because it was an invitation-only event and there are only so many people who came.

Then… 

Then it gets weird.

Prompto finds them in the chocobro tag, the little art where he’s fixing Noctis’s hair, but they’re way too close. 

Click.

Ignis and Gladio, Ignis half in Gladio’s lap.

Click.

Noctis with Gladio, arms pinned up against a door.

Click.

Noctis with Prompto’s knee between his legs while Gladio watches.

Click.

Ignis on his knees as Gladio reaches out one hand for the waistband of his pants.

Click. 

A tangle of limbs, and Noctis is spread out with Ignis under him and Gladio on top, all the while Prompto’s dick is down his throat. It’s a good picture, incredibly realistic. He can see the vein in Gladio’s dick and the light smattering of freckles on his own nose and Ignis’s finger’s gripped in Noctis’s hair. And he can see slick fluid spurting out of Noctis and –

“ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ ”

The shriek is heard for miles. 

That night is only ever spoken of in hushed whispers by the others, who found Prompto curled under his desk, rocking himself back and forth. His eyes are wide and open, nostrils flared, and they could barely hear his incoherent mumbling.

“Iggy, what is he saying?” Noctis tries to touch Prompto’s cheek, but Prompto careens back, further into the darkness.

“I believe… he is saying…”

“’Not the Chocobros?’”

Gladio reaches for the mouse of Prompto’s computer before Prompto can stop him.

No one is ever the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to add me on tumblr! My name is rsasai


End file.
